


For You

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Relena's birthday yet again.  Another year of galas, dresses, and playing politician......or is it?  This year, Relena gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

Hello, everybody! Here is a cute, fluff, song fic. I picture this HeeroxRelena story in my head every time I hear this song and I had to put it on paper.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. Nor did I write this song. Phillip Phillips owns this song. And it’s actually called ‘Gone gone gone’ in case you want to check it out on YouTube or something to see how it actually goes. I’m completely in love with it!

~*~*~

It was another night, another party, another reason to get overly dressed up. She really tired of all the formalities sometimes. It was part of her job to attend these fancy get-togethers and she knew how to put on a good show. She had been in politics long enough to know how to let it control her outer image. Inside she was annoyed and tired. Outside, she was poised and perfect. Her face would show nothing of the boredom she felt inside. Instead, it would show interest in what was going on around her. She would talk to everyone as if she really cared about what they had to say. For the most part, she didn’t. Many times these occasions were used to show off a high arch’s new home or to convince other politicians to join their cause. Tonight was something far less impressive. It was her birthday.

Yes, her birthday. To her, it was just another day. She had far too much going on to worry about celebrating something so tedious. Too many bills she was trying to pass. Too many conferences she had to go to. Too many stacks of paperwork that needed her attention. Her ideal birthday would be to get away from all of this mess; to sit in a quiet room with a book or have a nice dinner with just her friends. A small cake, a few drinks. Yeah, now that would be a good time.

A knock came at her door. It was time. Time to endure the looks, the ‘Happy Birthdays’, the classic dancing and swaying and “Thank yous.” She stared into the vanity at herself, putting the last few clips in her curled hair that fell past her shoulders. 

“Come in,” she sighed, picking up a silver, dangling ear ring with a small diamond on the end. The door opened but she didn’t look to who it was. She already knew. His presence changed the air in the room. She knew the second he walked in. Her stomach filled with butterflies whenever his eyes landed on her and she could feel his stare from across the room. She smiled, hearing the door close behind him as his feet padded across the room towards her. She slipped her last ear ring in as his footsteps stopped behind her. She saw him in the mirror, his Prussian blue eyes meeting her’s in the reflection. 

“Are you ready?” His voice came out in a soft growl. Classic Heero. She turned in her chair to look him up and down.

“Uh huh,” she said, her smile growing. He was dressed up for this affair in a black tux. His hair was unkempt as always and she doubted it would ever be any different. She hoped not at least. She loved his hair. His muscles shown through his tux, reminding her of how strong and dangerous he was. Although she couldn’t see it, she knew there was a gun someone on his person. As a Preventer, he was never without one. Despite her pacifism, she found that very sexy. She suspected that even if he wasn’t a Preventer, he would still carry one. Of course, she hated it whenever he had to use it, which thankfully wasn’t very often. She stood from her chair and walked to him, bringing her hands up to straighten his bowtie. “You clean up very nice, Agent Yuy.” She teased.

“You look amazing,” he answered back, no growl detectable in his voice. It was smooth as silk. Her hands stopped fidgeting with his bowtie and she could feel her face turn red from the blush creeping up. She stared at that tie for a minute, not bringing herself to look in his eyes. It was a rare occasion when his voice spoke to her so softly. Only in the confidence of each other would he let his guard down just slightly. It usually didn’t last long but she treasured every moment. Finally, she pulled her hands back and looked up, meeting his eyes once again.

“Thank you,” she muttered, smiling as her faced heated up more. His lips turned up in a small smirk. She was the only one he graced with that small smile. It made her feel special that he entrusted only her with it and no one else. She turned quickly to check herself once more in the mirror before descending on the vultures. She also needed to get away from those piercing eyes that she swore could look right into her soul and see her inner most secrets.

Her hair flowed down her shoulders in ringlets, landing on her bare shoulders. Her make-up was light, just enough to bring out her own beauty while her strapless, blue shimmer gown hugged her body tightly, showing off her perfect figure before flowing freely down her legs. This was her favorite dress. Against what most people though, she hated the color pink. Almost everything the public saw was pink in order to help give off her ‘innocent politician who just wanted peace’ look. In reality, she couldn’t stand the color. Blue was her favorite. She did have a light pink dress picked out this occasion but Heero had insisted she wear what she wanted to wear. So she did. Even with her 2 inch heels, her dress lightly graced the floor. She straightened out her crooked ear ring, and, finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned back to the man who haunted her dreams.

“I’m ready,” she said. He threw his arm out for her to take and led her to the door. As they walked down the hall towards the steps, the music and voices became louder. She took a deep breath.

“Are you ok?” He asked without looking at her. She noticed his pace slowed slightly, in order to give her a chance to answer. She didn’t bother looking back at him as she slightly shrugged.

“Just ready to get this over with,” she answered with a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw his lips twitch into another small smile. They stopped directly before leaving the cozy, confinement of the hall way to the open room below that contained her many guests. The band was playing some classical music and she could hear people talking. After a moment, she took a deep breath and lightly squeezed Heero’s arm, alerting him that she was ready. He took a few steps forward with her as she plastered on her best, heartwarming, political smile. At arriving at the top of the steps, she finally looked out into her audience.

What she saw was not what she expected. 

Standing in the middle of her ballroom was not as large a group as there was supposed to be. Everyone was still in formal attire, gowns and tuxes, but her crowd only consisted of a few people. And those few people happened to be her favorites. She scanned the faces of her onlookers, seeing Hilde in a group talking to Dorothy, Trowa, and Catherine standing closest to the staircase. Duo stood off to the side, waving frantically with a huge smile on his face while looking as though he was getting scolded by Wufie. Lady Une was sipping on a glass of Champaign and smiling at something Mariemaia was telling her. By the giggle on the child’s face, it appeared to be a joke. Her heart stopped when she saw who was in the corner. Milliardo stood with Noin and Sally Po, although he seemed to be listening instead of talking. Quatre was speaking to one of the men from the band perched on the make-shift stage that was not currently playing. 

“Heero?” She breathed. He pulled her with him as he descended the staircase. Everyone turned to look at her and her breath caught in her throat. No longer was she the politician whose face showed only a smile and a nod. She could be Relena, the girl whose friends and family all showed up for her birthday party. She vaguely wondered where all the dignitaries were but quickly pushed the thought from her mind once she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Hilde run to her. The man next to her released his hold on her arm as her best friend rushed into her open embrace.

“Happy birthday, Relena!” She cried into her ear. “Come on!” She grabbed Relena’s hand and dragged her to the group she had just left. Relena noticed Heero’s gaze on her before he got whisked away by the ever chatty Duo and Relena herself was caught up in ‘Happy birthdays’ and ‘How are yous.’ 

The next few hours were spent talking, laughing and dancing with all of her friends. She was having such a good time. There was a large table against the wall that held little finger foods, punch, wine and champaign, and beer. The punch remained untouched except for Mariemaia, although Relena suspected she was the only reason they had punch there in the first place. Duo spent most of the night scarfing down the food before Hilde grabbed his braid and pulled him towards the dance floor. She heard him yell a “But baaaaaabe!!!” as he was dragged along. 

She finally made her way to the people she wanted to see the most. 

“Milliardo!” She rushed into her brothers open arms. 

“Happy birthday, Relena,” he said, his long platinum hair tickling her hair arms. She released him and turned her attention to her sister-in-law standing next to him.

“Noin!” She hugged the woman who hugged her back. 

“Happy birthday, Relena. Are you having fun?” Noin asked, releasing her. Relena clasped her hand in front of her and jumped a little to show her excitement.

“I really am! This has been one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time. I can’t believe everyone is here! Even you guys. How did ever get away?” Milliardo and Noin has gotten married a few years back and now had 3 kids. Milliardo was a high ranking officer in the Preventers but conducted his business in the colonies with his own team. For that reason, she rarely saw her family in person. She only got to speak to them via com link when they had time.

“Well, he started planning this a few months ago so we were able to set up our days off and babysitters early.” Noin replied, smiling at the blond. “Are you surprised?”

“Very! I was expecting a room full of people I didn’t know and had to be Vice Foreign Minister to. Not a room I could just be me with all of my friends. This really is the best party I think I’ve ever had. I still can’t believe everyone is here. Everyone!” And she was telling the truth. She was still in shock. Her head swam with how elated she was. 

“He really is amazing when he wants to be,” Noin winked at her. Relena smiled and touched her brother’s forearm. 

“I’m sure he is.” She giggled. Milliardo looked at her a bit confused.

“Not him,” Noin laughed. She gestured over Relena’s shoulder with her glass. “Him.” Relena turned to see Heero looking like he had been caught midstride by a smiling Quatre and Duo who had his arm around Heero’s neck. The Perfect Soldier did not look amused in the least. Confused, she turned back to the couple.

“Heero?” She questioned. Noin’s smile covered her whole face as she nodded but it was Milliardo who spoke up.

“Heero called us a few months ago about setting this up for you. He wanted to be sure he gave us plenty of time to get things together to come. I believe everyone knew about this affair months ago. Am I correct?” He asked over her shoulder. She turned to see Heero had come up behind her to join the conversation. He nodded once to his former adversary. Relena starred at him incredulously. Before she could say anything, he turned to her and extended his hand.

“Would you like to dance?” Her breath caught in her throat as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Behind her, she heard Noin snicker and say something about secret romances. She ignored the woman and kept her concentration on not tripping over her own feet as Heero placed one hand on her waist and took her hand in the other. She set her other arm on his shoulder, her hand going to the back of his neck. She knew how to dance. Her father had taught her when she was a little girl since she attended so many of his galas. But dancing with Heero made her second guess her abilities, although she didn’t let it show. She happened to notice they were standing closer than normal as the dance began, their bodies pressed together. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice. “Are you having a good time?”

“Oh, Heero. Tonight has been wonderful. I can’t believe you did this for me.” She replied as he spun her around. She was vaguely award they were being watched by probably everyone in the room but she ignored them. The man in front of her was far more important.

“You deserve to actually have fun on your birthday. Not make sure everyone else does. This is your night.” His eyes were glued to her’s and she couldn’t seem to take her’s off of his. 

“And I wouldn’t have this night without you. Thank you so much.” He gave her a small smile and spun her again. Upon returning to his arms, both her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. She swore his head started dipping towards her. She could feel his breath matching hers when all of a sudden….

“Ladies and gentlemen!!!!” Came Duo’s voice over the speakers. He had jumped on the stage and grabbed the mic. Relena reminded herself to chop that braid right off of her friend’s head when she felt Heero’s warmth leave her as he stepped away. The smile was gone from his face and he turned and walked in the other direction towards the back of the room. She didn’t let her gaze follow him, instead willing herself to turn to the braided ass who demanded everyone’s attention. “Everyone having a good night tonight?” Everyone in the room cheered and help up their glasses. “Good! Relena!” She walked up to the stage and looked up at him with a genuine smile. She couldn’t stay mad at him for too long. “Happy birthday, princess.” He said into the mic as he crouched down and looked down at her. 

“Thank you, Duo.” She grinned. Duo stood back up in a mad dash.

“And now, guys and gals, I have a present for our charming birthday girl.” He walked around the stage as he talked. “Now, this present isn’t originally from me. I’m just the one who will be presenting it to you. I’m gunna let you try and figure out who it’s from. I’m not going to say who because this person is not aware I’m doing this. I’ve used my top secret sneaky skills to retrieve this precious information from said person's laptop. This person not only wrote this song, but wrote the music to go with it! Genius! Before I release this on to the world, I wish to say just a few things. One,” he looked to Relena, “Relena, you truly are an awesome person. We wouldn’t all be here without you.” He crouched back down and reached for Relena’s hand. She gave it to him and he kissed the back of it. She gave an exaggerated embarrassed look and eye roll as he stood back up. “Hilde!” He yelled out. She rushed the stage and he reached down to grab her, pulling her up with him. “Hilde, you know what I’m about to do.” He said.

“I do.” She giggled.

“Get on with it, Maxwell!” Wufie was heard from the back. Duo ignored him.

“And you know I’m probably going to die tonight.”

“Very good possibility.” She agreed seriously.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, babe.” She leaned in and kissed him. At that moment, a few people Relena had never seen before joined her two friends on stage. Some picked up instruments while others just moved to stand behind Duo. Hilde smiled at the crowd and moved to join the group. Duo finally turned back to his patient audience. At the back of the room, his best friend’s icy glare turned his insides cold. He took a deep breath.

“And now, for your listening pleasure! A song! For you!” He looked over her shoulder at the band and flared a finger up to signal their start. As the guitar started, Duo caught his eyes again and watched as they grew wider than he had ever seen and his face visibly paled. This was either going to go extremely bad or extremely well. Duo took another deep breath. If he was going to do this, he was going to put on a show. His smile took over his face and he looked to Relena as he started to sing.

_"When life leaves you high and dry_  
 _I'll be at your door tonight_  
 _If you need help, if you need help._  
 _I'll shut down the city lights,_  
 _I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_  
 _To make you well, to make you well."_

Duo danced around the stage, really getting into the song. Relena laughed at him as she paid close attention to the words. Around her, she heard a mixed response. Some laughed with her at how much fun the man was having on stage. Others huffed at his silliness. 

_"When enemies are at your door_  
 _I'll carry you away from war_  
 _If you need help, if you need help._  
 _Your hope dangling by a string_  
 _I'll share in your suffering_  
 _To make you well, to make you well."_

_"Give me reasons to believe_  
 _That you would do the same for me."_

Duo’s backup singers, who included Hilde, kicked in.

_"And I would do it for you, for you._  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on_  
 _I love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I love you long after you're gone_  
 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

Relena started looking around the room at the people around her, trying to determine who could write her such an amazing song. Each person was watching the performance onstage or looking at her and looking about the room to try and find out for themselves.

_"When you fall like a statue_  
 _I'm gon' be there to catch you_  
 _Put you on your feet, you on your feet._  
 _And if your well is empty_  
 _Not a thing will prevent me._  
 _Tell me what you need, what do you need?"_

Her eyes finally landed on Heero. He stood at the very back of the room, pale, with a look in his eyes she had never seen. He looked nervous, almost scared, and very angry. Until he met her gaze. Then it completely changed. It softened, still looking very nervous. 

_"I surrender honestly._  
 _You've always done the same for me."_

She turned completely to face him and upon noticing this, the crowd of their friends seemed to part like the red sea giving her room to walk up to him. She heard some gasps when they realized as well who had written the song. She could feel Duo’s eyes on her as her watched what was about to happen. No wonder he was scared of dying tonight if Heero really was the one who wrote this song.

_"So I would do it for you, for you.  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
 _I love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I love you long after you're gone_  
 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone."__

She stood in front of him starring and trying to comprehend while she listened the Duo singing. The words seemed to cut through her and she wasn’t entirely sure how to read Heero’s expression. He stood as though this didn’t bother him in the least but his eyes were completely different. They bore into her as if searching for something. Behind her, she could feel everyone’s gaze as they watched this event unfold.

_"You're my back bone._  
 _You're my cornerstone._  
 _You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._  
 _You're my head start._  
 _You're my rugged heart._  
 _You're the pulse that I've always needed._  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating."_

“You wrote this for me?” She said softly, her voice not seeming to catch all of her words.

_"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating."_

He didn’t answer her but his eyes were searching as if trying to find the right words.

_"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating."_

“Yes” was his only reply. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her heart felt like it was going to sore right out of her chest. She smiled.

_"Like a drum my heart never stops beating..."_

She couldn’t take it anymore. This was her breaking point. She grabbed the man around his neck and pulled him to her, crushing her lips to his. It took him a moment to reciprocate and she figured she had caught him off guard. She pressed her body tight against his, refusing to give him the chance to pull away. He didn’t try.

_"For you, for you._  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on._  
 _I love you long after you're gone."_

His arms slid around her waist as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for access. She granted it. For the moment, he didn’t seem to care that the whole room had erupted in cheers and glass clinking and “finallys!” She didn’t either. Her full attention was on the love of her life that was currently assaulting her lips and tightening his grip around her waist. She could hear the smile in Duo’s voice as he continued.

_"For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
 _I love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I love you long, long after you're gone."_

They broke away for air and he look down at her, giving her a smile that was just for her, even though everyone could see it. He reached up and brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

_"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating."_

“I love you, Relena.” He said as he ran his thumb along her jaw.

_"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating."_

Her eyes swam with tears. 

_"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating."_

“I love you too, Heero,” She breathed back. Her tears finally unleashed, leaving a few to trail down her cheeks.

_"Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you."_

He pulled her again into a soft, tantalizing kiss. This really was the best birthday she had ever had.

_"And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

 

~*~*~

So……what did you guys think? I actually had to stop writing another fic long enough to get this one down because I couldn’t get it out of my head. I hope it reads like I see it in my mind!


End file.
